


Jeno Gay

by gaycowgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycowgirl/pseuds/gaycowgirl
Summary: It's pretty self explanatory.





	Jeno Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take criticism of any kind.

Chapter 1

Jeno is gay.  
Jeno Gay.  
Jeno is gay.


End file.
